Bath Time Fun
by TerrierLee
Summary: And that was how Mizusawa found himself sitting naked on a stool in Tsuchiya's bath house. Genfic.


Mizusawa liked Tsuchiya, really he did. Whenever the first year walked into a room, he could brighten any situation with a smile. And since becoming the manager the previous day, he set right to work managing the clubs affairs. He even took care of ordering official jackets for the four newest members of their team, something Yuta, Kaneko, and Mizusawa meant to deal with, but always found themselves busy with something or other.

With practice for the day over, Kiyama still getting the hang of the club in general, he stayed on the sidelines for most of the two days; Tsuchiya seemed to materialize next to the older Yankee as soon as the team ventured back into the clubroom. Yuta and Wataru smiled at his enthusiasm while they started to change, when the first year's voice caught everyone's attention.

"Will everyone be visiting the bath house tonight?"

Mizusawa's fist clenched his jacket, the action unnoticed as Wataru made his way downstairs and clapped a hand onto the manager's shoulder, "Of course! Kiyama's never been there before!"

Kiyama glanced at the two, and then at the rest of the team still by the lockers, "It's really okay?"

"Of course!" Yuta's voice held firm as he slipped on his t-shirt. "You're part of the team now."

Tsuchiya turned his smile in Kiyama's direction, "I'm so happy, Kiyama-san is coming with us!"

Mizusawa shut his eyes, reaching forward blindly for his coat hanger, when the slamming of a nearby locker shocked his eyes open. Gulping, he quickly grabbed his coat hanger, sliding his jacket over it and setting it on the coat rock before grabbing his shirt, slipping it on. A thought flashed through his head, how he could skip out on visiting the bath house without alerting any suspicions, just the suggestion of the entire team going... It had been a while since they had gone to Tsuchiya's family bath house. He quickly changed pants, taking a seat on the bench as he laced up his shoes.

Nippori and Kaneko began a ruckus below, getting chuckles out of a few people. Mizusawa kept his attention on his feet, only lifting his head as an arm made its home on his shoulder.

"Oi," Ryosuke waited until the other boy looked in his direction before sporting a grin, "you're coming, right?"

Mizusawa let a smile on his own face, nodding, "Yeah."

And that was how Mizusawa found himself sitting naked on a stool in Tsuchiya's bath house. Kaneko busied himself with lathering up on his left, while on his right; Ryosuke conveyed the importance of group dates across to Yuta. Wataru had gone on ahead, settling himself into the larger of the two tubs as Nippori joined him seconds later. Mizusawa kept his head down as he tried to clean himself as fast as possible, very well aware that the one sitting just across from him was none other than Kiyama. Tsuchiya happily told the Yankee of something that happened in his class during lunch, his hands lathered up with shampoo, ready to start washing his hair.

Mizusawa chose that moment to look up, reaching for some shampoo when his eyes met Kiyama's. He froze in mid-reach, his gaze instantly shooting to Tsuchiya's direction. He resumed reaching for the shampoo, squirting some out before lowering his head, his fingers already entangled in his hair. The sooner he was done washing, the sooner he could retreat to the tub, and he wouldn't be across from Kiyama... His fingers left his hair, now holding the yellow bucket the bath house provided, filling it with water as he drenched himself. He let his fingers run through his hair before rubbing the excess water out of his eyes. Mizusawa grabbed his towel, covering himself as he ventured over to the larger tub, taking a seat in the corner.

He let himself sink until only his nose was above the water. At the other end of the tub, Wataru yelled out Ryosuke's name, ending the blond Yankee's lecture to Yuta. At that chance, Yuta quickly finished washing, taking a spot next to Mizusawa in the tub. He gave his best friend a lopsided smile, Mizusawa returning the gesture, not caring it was hidden under the water. He finally sat up, hitching his legs up so he could rest his arms on his knees. Ryosuke, having realized the team captain had taken off while Wataru was yelling at him, quickly finished washing himself, settling next in between Yuta and Nippori.

Tsuchiya ran his fingers through his hair, making sure it was completely covered in shampoo as Kiyama doused himself with water. The Yankee stood, already done washing, taking a spot in the smaller tub. He let his arms rest on the edge, his eyes closing shut.

Mizusawa's eyes followed the older boy, quickly looking away once he realized what he was doing. So far, he managed to keep a steady distance from Kiyama, and even though it was going to be even harder now, there was nothing more he could do but try and make sure he didn't get anywhere near the other boy.

A poke in his shoulder tore him out of his thoughts, and he found Yuta, and Ryosuke, staring at him. He found himself frowning, suddenly on the defensive, "...What?"

Yuta and Ryosuke looked at each other; seemingly sharing some unspoken conversation that Mizusawa wasn't a part of. Ryosuke broke the eye contact first, a grin on his face, "Hey Mizusawa, come on a group date with us. Yuta said he won't go unless you come along."

Mizusawa let out a laugh, "Is that all? A group date?" He shook his head, "No thanks."

Yuta turned his back to Mizusawa, facing Ryosuke, "See? I don't have to go now. He declined."

The blond Yankee stuck out a tongue, "Spoilsport."

Mizusawa kept his smile, his eyes finding his hands. His mood was suddenly ten times better.


End file.
